<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DV】驱魔——红龙 by Saltedfishman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373905">【DV】驱魔——红龙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltedfishman/pseuds/Saltedfishman'>Saltedfishman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltedfishman/pseuds/Saltedfishman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DV】驱魔——红龙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有一条大红龙，七头十角，七头上戴着七个冠冕。<br/>
它的尾巴拖拉着天上星辰的三分之一，摔在地上。龙就站在那将要生产的妇人面前，等她生产之后，要吞吃她的孩子。                                      ——圣经·启示录12:3 12:4</p><p> </p><p>         我确实是最恶毒的恶魔，但也是最爱你的人。<br/>
——某人</p><p>“唔。”维吉尔咬紧牙关，但仍忍不住呻吟出声。<br/>
“不要看，孩子。”<br/>
不看是不可能的，谁能在知道痛苦将要降临自身后还紧闭双眼、无动于衷？他从神父的指缝中看见幽蓝的鳞片被镊子夹住从他的大腿间拔下，沾染着殷红的血珠。<br/>
针扎似的疼痛刺入骨髓。<br/>
维吉尔心中颤抖。<br/>
“我想喝水，行吗？”他悄声说。<br/>
憔悴的男孩躺在满是污秽的床上，转头挣开盖在脸上的手，用乞求的眼神看向牧师，他显然已经承受不住驱魔仪式了，整个人如今奄奄一息。<br/>
“当然，孩子，当然。”蒙杜斯神父弯腰抚摸维吉尔的脑袋，神色疲惫，“你是我见过最勇敢的孩子，保持清醒，别听他的任何一句话。你爸爸妈妈正在等你开饭，我们今天不要迟到好吗？”<br/>
听到妈妈维吉尔有点想流泪，鼻头酸涩，但他只是点点头，什么都没说。<br/>
蒙杜斯扯出一个勉强的微笑，“我去弄点水来。”<br/>
说完他小跑至房门，对着门外焦急等待着的父母小声交谈。<br/>
他会来的，他要过来了，他总是在神父不在时过来，记住，记住刚才的话记住刚才的话记住......<br/>
维吉尔看着一直斜倚在窗帘边的但丁走过来，身体抑制不住地微微颤抖。<br/>
“老天，看看他们都对你做了什么。”但丁坐在床边，轻抚他满是灼伤的小手，语气里充斥着悲哀。<br/>
维吉尔偏头不语。<br/>
不要看他，不要理他，不要听他的话——这是蒙杜斯神父的忠告。<br/>
但丁盯着他，挪了挪身体，把自己凑近了一些。<br/>
“那个老头说了什么我都听见了。”他柔声说，“但你也是这么想的吗，维吉尔？”<br/>
他保持沉默。<br/>
（不是）<br/>
“我真怀念以前的日子，你知道，都有点十年前的感觉了，虽然才过去两三天而已。我们一起去湖边散步，在晚上一起看书，有时也一起画画，你妈妈种的玫瑰很好看，我画的真的挺不错，都可以挂在艺术馆里了，你竟然说我没有艺术细胞，天啊。”但丁仰头，声音带着笑意，仿佛在自言自语，但语气兴奋起来，“以前真的很不错，我是说没什么烦恼，开开心心的，就我们两个。”<br/>
“直到那老头来了，那个老头干了什么？拿着愚蠢的水和他愚蠢的架子，读着愚蠢的书用愚蠢的舌头来回招摇，把你绑在这里像绑住一只染病的狗，撒着所谓的圣水折磨一个无辜的孩子，然后用危言耸听的话语欺骗你的父母——可怜的维吉尔一定是被恶魔缠上了，让我这个老混蛋拯救你们的孩子吧，赶走他最好的朋友。你觉得怎么样？”不难听出裹挟其中的忿恨。<br/>
“他们看不见你，也听不见你。”维吉尔颤声，“你是恶魔，快走开，我和你不是朋友。”<br/>
“我只和你是朋友，所以他们看不见我。”但丁的神色很认真，笑容天真，“而且......”他顿了顿，换上意味不明的微笑，“你想看见我对吗？维吉尔，你想让我帮助你，我等了很久，你知道我在等什么，只要你开口，维吉尔，只要你开口。一切都会解脱，所有的美好都会回来。我们重新在一起，没那老东西打扰，就我们两人，我可以带你去你一直想去的地方，你想干什么都行，你想要什么都可以，没人可以阻止你......”<br/>
“你可以放心大胆地说，他们听不见。”他补充。<br/>
“不，不.......”维吉尔扭头，眼泪却不争气地流了下来。<br/>
“是谁一直陪伴着你，维吉尔？你不觉得这样对我太不公平了吗？”但丁涩声。
水送来了，但丁退后，眼神表现得仿佛在看着一个撒娇的孩子。<br/>
蒙杜斯用勺子小口地喂给维吉尔，他嘴唇干枯开裂。水很凉，也很甘甜，正是他急需的。<br/>
“恶魔唇如蜜，心似苦艾，不要被迷惑。”蒙杜斯坐在一边说着，一边抹去他的眼泪，“不要哭，孩子，我能帮你赶走他，可关键的钥匙还是在你手上，要忍耐，对成功坚信不疑。”<br/>
“真是感人肺腑的无用之语，我都要流泪了。”但丁冷冷嘲讽。<br/>
蒙杜斯的手摸着孩子的胳膊， “天呐，这些东西长得太快了……”神父叹息，维吉尔看见手臂上那些原本稀稀拉拉的鳞片已经连成一片，紧紧贴着皮肤，瘙痒难忍，但轻轻一碰就疼得令人窒息，怪异而不洁。它们在黑暗中发出的微光时隐时现，诡异地应和着他呼吸的节奏。靠近鳞片的皮肤泛起大颗的白色颗粒，仿佛有什么东西隐藏其中，伺机而出。<br/>
蒙杜斯皱着眉头撒上圣水，维吉尔扭动身体，冷汗滑落，绳子把手腕勒得生疼。水落在异化的部位就像掉进了滚烫的岩浆，哧的一声就化为了雪白的蒸汽氤氲而上。<br/>
“恶魔的诅咒，他想带走这个孩子。”蒙杜斯轻声自语，但维吉尔听见了。<br/>
恐惧将他擒住，他攥紧了拳头，泪珠滑落，这算什么，诅咒？他会死吗？他还不想死。<br/>
“这是礼物，维吉尔。”但丁不知道什么时候蹲在了床头，双手撑托着下巴，食指却敲打着脸颊，温和地看着他，“哦，正确来说是我们一起完成的礼物，我几乎什么都没做。”他歪头思考了一会儿，“我想我只是给种子浇了点水，开出什么样的花可不是我做主。”他轻笑，“但我已经开始期待了。”<br/>
蒙杜斯拿出十字架，吟唱着将它贴上维吉尔的胸口。<br/>
维吉尔咬紧嘴唇，鲜血淋漓，苍白的脸庞显得格外恐怖 。理智消磨，他终于尖叫，甩动脑袋徒劳地试图赶走灼热的疼痛，汗水流入眼睛，火辣辣地疼。喉咙破裂出血，唇齿之间弥漫开腥甜的金属味。手脚挣扎，结实的绳索磨破了手腕，但他几乎感觉不到，只有热乎乎的粘稠感如影随形。<br/>
他在床上像条恶心的虫子那样扭动。<br/>
蒙杜斯一手按住痛哭不已的孩子，汗水沿着皱纹流下，一瞬间似乎苍老了许多。<br/>
讽刺的是，维吉尔的房间里如今回荡着维吉尔的哀嚎。<br/>
但丁指甲划在床头柜上，来来回回，呼呼作响。<br/>
“已经这样几天了？两天？三天？”但丁故作轻松，“你瞧，可能还要好些日子。”<br/>
孩子的惨叫愈发凄厉。<br/>
但丁脚尖点地。<br/>
哒，哒，哒.......<br/>
漫长，枯燥，日复一日的相似。<br/>
之前？维吉尔在混沌中回想，之前的他习惯了与孤独相伴，直到但丁出现，就像从天而降的奇迹，与他在一起的每一分钟都不会让人厌倦，世界从黑白的寂寞变成了五彩的.......幸福？这些话他可能永远都不会说出口，也不会承认，有些东西最好深埋心底。
“够了，真是够了，游戏也该到此为止了！”但丁忍无可忍，呼啦一下猛然站起。<br/>
“我现在帮不了你，维吉尔！”但丁厉声，像只围着腐肉打转的豺狼来回踱步，“红衣下摆上下晃荡，“他赶不走我，叫再多人来结局也不会有任何改变！”他又蹲下，“你明白吗？维吉尔，我不想让你受苦，我有别的方法让你知道我的心意，还有你自己的，但现在你只要开口，拜托，求你了。”他柔声，但语气极其急躁。<br/>
维吉尔流着眼泪看着但丁眼角渗出鲜血，他嗤笑一声，冷冷扬手抹去。<br/>
昏暗的房间里，长着皮翼的疯狂在盘旋萦绕。<br/>
但丁难得的沉默不语，他蹲坐在床边，孩子似的含住自己的食指，脸色明暗交杂。<br/>
许久，他站起，好像下定了什么重大的决心。<br/>
蒙杜斯的声音渐渐消失，从解说员那样声嘶力竭到如蜜蜂般细细低语，仿佛两者之间的距离被远远拉开，隔着难以逾越的汪洋。<br/>
维吉尔趁机大口喘息，炙热的水珠散去，只留下冰冷的身体和空无的思绪——幸好他还知道自己就在崩溃的边缘。<br/>
但丁攀上床，轻轻跨坐在他身上，四周的环境变得模糊不清。<br/>
“有点太早了，我也不想这么做。”维吉尔睁大眼睛，发现但丁赤裸着身体，但什么时候.......<br/>
“你让我别无选择，我很难过，维吉尔。可能你自己都不知道看着你这样我有多难过。”但丁解开他的衣服。维吉尔动弹不得，他看见但丁身下的东西，他隐约知道他要干什么了，他想把自己的那个东西放进他的身体里。“不要，但丁。”他低声哀求，但内心里藏了什么？<br/>
阴暗，恶臭，令人作呕却势不可挡的狂热欣喜。<br/>
他不知道它的源头，他还太小了，还不太明白。<br/>
这也是另一部分的他迫切渴望的东西。
“可能会有点痛，但只要你尽力不去想它就不会太糟。”但丁说着，动作却没有停止，但临了还是微微犹豫了一会儿，最后把自己挺了进去。<br/>
不是有点痛，是很痛，而且是撕裂般的疼痛，不过事实也很可能就是如此。<br/>
“把腿分开一点，会好的多。”但丁在他耳边低语，潮湿的热风拂过鬓发，微微摇动，“相信我，一会儿就好。”<br/>
你相信他吗，你相信他吗，你信他。<br/>
维吉尔分开双腿，但丁的手滑过孩子细嫩的大腿，轻轻叹息。<br/>
但丁不仅是你朋友，你甚至喜欢他，对吗？<br/>
但丁吻上他，身下缓缓抽动。<br/>
未及开放的花朵就被卑鄙的小偷摘下。<br/>
粘稠的液体流出，很可能是血，在肮脏的床单上开出艳丽的玫瑰。他隐约听见神父的愤怒的叫喊，叫喊着说维吉尔只是个孩子。<br/>
虽然这他不理解这种行为，但他仍感觉到了淡淡的愉悦和浅浅的痛苦，随着时间的推移，愉悦的感觉就完全压过痛苦，泪水伴随着强烈的情感汹涌而出。他张嘴大口喘息，泪眼迷离，胸中的灼热如海浪般狂暴地涌起，带着撕碎一切的力量逼迫他放声尖叫。<br/>
但丁咬住他的肩膀，整齐的牙齿留下粉红的印记，他的吐息有草莓的香甜味道，却又带着阳光灿烂的温暖，真好，真好。<br/>
“维吉尔……”但丁呼吸急促，伏在维吉尔身上，用手拨拂他凌乱的白发，“你不能明白吗……”<br/>
“我……不知道……”<br/>
（这种联系在一起的感觉，你想要的……我知道）<br/>
“我想要的……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
维吉尔嘴唇干得厉害，他不可以，不可以......<br/>
但是，但是……<br/>
“帮帮我，但丁，帮我。”维吉尔眼眶湿润，新一波的眼泪汹涌而出。<br/>
他屈服了，他受够了，他也不愿想象没有但丁的日子。<br/>
陡然的沉默。<br/>
他发现但丁的双眼也笼上了迷蒙的水汽。<br/>
“当然，当然！”但丁的手是在颤抖吗？他紧紧抱住维吉尔，“求之不得！我答应你！”<br/>
他笑出了声，重重吻上维吉尔，唇齿间的挤压感很有份量，维吉尔闭上眼，“把注意力放在我身上，别听那老头的，好吗？”<br/>
维吉尔从气管深处挤出咕哝声。<br/>
“一开始会有一些不舒服，但会很快过去。”<br/>
蒙杜斯的声音重新响起，变得嘈杂而令人不悦，圣水洒落，却全数落在抱紧着他的但丁身上，像条毒蛇在嘶嘶吐信。<br/>
确实，但丁没有说谎，有什么东西在他身体上蔓延，酥麻的微痛，不过只要不去理它，或者说把注意力放在但丁身上就不会有这种感觉。<br/>
但丁的舌头灵巧软嫩，充斥着占有的欲望。<br/>
迷茫之中，维吉尔脑海里浮现的是母亲的花园。春夏之季，野草疯长，只要一会儿疏于打理，就会变得荒芜狼藉。<br/>
也许多年以后，令母亲骄傲的花园终会成为一片荒凉的废墟。<br/>
末了，但丁松开嘴，用近乎痴迷的眼神打量着他。<br/>
“真漂亮。”——但丁发自肺腑的深沉感叹，他用手抚摸孩子的脸庞，“我简直等不及你长大了。”<br/>
维吉尔睁开眼，泪水依旧把世界当作镜子般碎成渣滓，但色彩鲜艳，明丽到过于饱和，以至于常见的颜色都变得怪异扭曲，原本黑暗的角落竟也一览无余。<br/>
但丁大笑，转而盘坐在床边带着胜利者的无上喜悦冲神父咆哮：“你做不到的，叫你们整个教会来这都没用！神父先生！何不摘下牧师领，去酒吧喝上几杯，用你得意的蠢舌头勾引几个老练的姑娘，来几天放浪不羁的生活，我想你就能发现生活的美妙和你卑微信仰的呆滞，你会信仰我！”<br/>
“恶魔……”蒙杜斯脸色苍白，嗓音已然嘶哑，却不退半步，“我知道你的名字……”<br/>
“我的称呼有很多，我不知道你说的是哪个。”但丁冷声。<br/>
蒙杜斯紧盯着维吉尔，仿佛刚才的话全是从维吉尔的口中说出一般。<br/>
门外传来妈妈的抽泣。<br/>
蒙杜斯暴起，扬起十字架吊坠猛扑向维吉尔，“我命令你离开上帝的孩子！”他失控般愤怒厉喝，“显出你的原形！注定被羔羊践踏的红龙！”<br/>
不要再来了，不要再来了，不要再来了……<br/>
维吉尔向后扭动躲闪，他怕极了，他不想碰到这个东西。<br/>
但丁伸手抓住吊坠，指缝间霎时流出暗红的血，银制的吊坠开始发黑冒出焦臭的浓烟。<br/>
但丁身上出现灼伤的痕迹，不多，远不及吊坠消融的速度。<br/>
蒙杜斯嘴角抽搐。<br/>
“我好害怕啊，神父。”但丁恐惧地说，接着一声冷笑，“不过你至少说对了一半......”<br/>
他站起来，甩手打飞断裂的吊坠，重新穿上红色的风衣。<br/>
“是伟大的红龙。”但丁脸上露出嘲讽的笑容。<br/>
“维吉尔，转过去。”<br/>
他轻道，头也不回。<br/>
打斗几乎不存在，只有可怕的骨骼碎裂声以及蒙杜斯的呜咽。<br/>
“维吉尔你可以自己把绳子挣脱。”但丁吹着口哨，此时他正把蒙杜斯的头一下一下地锤在地上，地板不住地哆嗦，每次拎起，神父的头上就涌出更多鲜血。<br/>
“但丁，住手吧......他快死了！”维吉尔发抖，他第一次看见这么多的鲜红。<br/>
但丁停下动作，把神父的脑袋向后折去成了一个恐怖的角度，蒙杜斯嘴里发出咕咕的声响，长大嘴吐出一口血泡，但他还没死，至少暂时死不了。<br/>
以往束缚维吉尔的东对现在的他而言已经脆弱不堪，维吉尔几乎没花多大力气就扯断了它们——他也很快发现了原因——这是什么？这是他脑海里第一个念头，他几乎没有认出来这是他自己的手，直到他傻傻地试着转动手腕，结果发现那东西也随之而动——哦，更贴切的描述是一只布满鳞片的爪子，他惊恐地向下看去，结果满目都是幽蓝的鳞甲。他放声尖叫，发狂般抓挠自己的身体和大腿，尖锐的爪子很有效果，皮肤撕裂的疼痛不能阻止绝望的孩子，伴随着令人牙酸的嘎吱声，蓝色的温热液体混合着掉落的鳞片一起顺着身体滑落。<br/>
恐惧扑打着他的脸，直至但丁抓住了他，温柔而坚定。<br/>
“这和说好的不一样......”维吉尔再次流泪，“我不想这样。”他哽咽，“我想妈妈了……”<br/>
“唔！”但丁还没来得及开口，孩子就被剧痛擒住，“好痛，但丁，我背上好痛……”他哭喊。<br/>
“我知道，这是你没按我说的做。”但丁细声安慰，“不要想着抗拒好吗？我说过了，这是礼物，维吉尔，只要你好好拿着它，这段时间会很快过去。”<br/>
但丁担忧地摸了摸下巴，随即打了个响指，把瘫倒在地上的蒙杜斯提起，蒙杜斯恐怕是活不下去了腹部好似被野兽的利爪撕开，满脸血污，眼神疲惫，但依然清澈，只是带着无法言喻的愧疚与悲哀自责。“对不起，孩子.....”<br/>
“是的，对不起。”但丁说着把他的脖子扭向一边，露出脖颈，“维吉尔你饿吗？”<br/>
“不......”维吉尔瞪大眼睛。<br/>
（很饿，还有狂暴的焦渴）<br/>
“神父，孩子在长身体。”但丁用食指在蒙杜斯脖子上划开切口，血液流出，“你不介意奉献自己吧？”<br/>
“来吧，我向你保证这些东西比凉水美味一百倍。”<br/>
维吉尔缩身，但口水在舌下积聚。<br/>
“嗯......需要鼓励是吗？”但丁低头，嘴唇贴上神父脖颈的伤口，随后飞快仰头吻上猝不及防的维吉尔，半强制地把口中的鲜血送入孩子的喉咙。
尝过血的狼不可能当回绵羊。
鲜甜可口，也似沙漠中的一杯鸡尾酒一样应时美好。
维吉尔饥渴难耐，他舔了舔唇，贪恋着最末的一点滋味。
“你喜欢，我什么时候说错过？”但丁把神父送上前。
难以言喻的诱惑。
维吉尔的利齿最终刺入神父的皮肤时，发现它竟绵软柔嫩得出乎意料，就像切开黄油一样轻松。<br/>
直到他开始吮吸鲜血时，他才泪如雨下，浑身颤抖。<br/>
但丁在一旁看着他，满意地微笑。<br/>
房里挤满了死寂，维吉尔恍惚间只能听见自己贪婪的吞咽声。<br/>
蒙杜斯脖子断了，只剩一丝皮肉粘连耷拉着的脑袋，半条胳膊也不知不觉中被撕扯成丝丝缕缕的碎片。<br/>
“放开我！”伊娃撞开房门，跌跌撞撞地闯进来，一个踉跄跌倒。她满怀希望地抬头扫视，却只看到噩梦中都不会出现的场景，她双手掩面，瞳孔骤缩，“维吉尔！天呐，我的天呐。”<br/>
维吉尔抬头，嘴里湿软的血肉啪嗒掉在地上，“妈妈......”<br/>
你是维吉尔，记得吗？不是怪物啊！
“妈妈！”他流下已经开始变得粘稠的眼泪，伸出爪子把自己的身体拖过去，双腿简直就像刚出生的婴儿般又虚弱又无力，他站不起来。<br/>
泪水依旧滚烫。<br/>
“到这来，乖孩子，到这来。”伊娃伸出手，向前挪动，宛如梦呓。<br/>
“伊娃，他已经不是维吉尔了。”斯巴达沉声，伸手试图把妻子拽回。神色却没有语气那么坚强。<br/>
“胡说八道！”伊娃陡然尖叫，回头愤怒地打掉丈夫的手，“那是我儿子！你听听他声音！是他！”<br/>
“夫人，请你退后。”蒙杜斯的学徒阿卡汉姆拦在可悲的夫妻与他们的孩子面前，“恐怕他现在已经是半魔了，我们失去他了。”<br/>
阿卡汉姆看了看蒙杜斯的尸体，立马移开目光，双手紧握，青筋凸起。<br/>
但丁站在原地，眯起眼睛，明显对这场突如其来的闹剧感到不快。
他们在说什么啊？<br/>
他要去妈妈那儿。
抽搐着的剧痛在半路截下了维吉尔，狠狠地把他拧成一团，肆意放纵。背上有什么东西挣扎蠕动，他的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地打在木质的地板上，沾湿了灰尘，“妈妈，好痛！”<br/>
“维吉尔！”伊娃像受惊的火鸡那样尖叫，双手抓扒自己的胸脯，“孩子在喊痛，斯巴达，你快去拿止痛药！快去啊！”<br/>
维吉尔尖叫，伴随着嗡嗡的耳鸣，什么东西终于从他的背上抽出，软绵绵，湿答答的，像毯子般沉沉地盖在他身上。<br/>
泪眼婆娑，维吉尔抬头，他现在只想到妈妈那儿去，其他什么他都不关心了，所有事都无所谓了，忘记所有的东西，对，忘记所有的东西！<br/>
“先生，快带夫人走！”阿卡汉姆挡在他面前，“退后，恶魔！”<br/>
阿卡汉姆的喝令使维吉尔有些头晕，但他看见了学徒伸来的十字架，愤怒迭起，赤红色的狂暴占据一切。当他恢复理智时，满耳都是母亲的狂叫，但很快消失了，她像只断线的木偶倒在地上，上天仁慈地让她陷入了昏厥。<br/>
而他正仰头抛起嘴里的断手，伸长脖子焦急地等待它落入喉咙。<br/>
在它沾上舌头的一瞬间，维吉尔惊恐地晃头，干呕着把它吐出，黏糊糊的口水覆盖其上，像只肉色的蜘蛛，但他意识到自己发疯似的渴望吮吸手腕断处的碎肉。<br/>
吞吃，不停吞吃的欲望。
维吉尔强迫自己侧头，看见但丁勒住那可怜的断手主人，爸爸大叫让维吉尔放开阿卡汉姆。<br/>
阿卡汉姆的嘴一张一合，像条濒死的鲶鱼。<br/>
对，他们都看不见但丁，也听不见但丁。<br/>
也许在他们看来阿卡汉姆在飘。<br/>
“但丁！”维吉尔哽咽。<br/>
但丁耸耸肩，一把拧断阿卡汉姆的脖子，把尸体扔在了地上。<br/>
“你不喜欢他。”但丁无所谓地说。<br/>
他说的没错，但维吉尔也为自己的冷漠感到害怕。<br/>
溃败，腐烂，荒芜。<br/>
他接着爬向妈妈。<br/>
爸爸用着枪指着他。<br/>
拿枪的手不停发抖。<br/>
“爸爸......”维吉尔涩声。<br/>
他不恨爸爸，甚至一点责怪也没有，胸中塞满的只是无尽的悲哀。<br/>
但丁走到他背后，把手搭在他肩头，手掌温热。<br/>
翠绿的眼眸散发诡秘的幽光。<br/>
“对不起，维吉尔，这是为了你好。”斯巴达泪流满面，“我的天呐，对不起，对不起……”<br/>
他滑稽地一会儿拿起枪又一会儿放下，嘴里念念有词，有时又像在侧耳倾听，“不、不、不！”他跪倒在地，闭上眼睛，随即睁开，“维吉尔，我们爱你，我们很爱很爱你。”<br/>
“我不知道你能不能听到，但我们没有对你付出足够的时间，都是因为我们，都是我们的错。”<br/>
“不......”<br/>
“也许你现在看起来像个恶魔，但我知道你不是，这些事都是恶魔逼你做的，对吗？告诉我是，孩子。”斯巴达咬紧牙关，“我不行，我下不了手，我的天呐......”他痛苦地喃喃自语。<br/>
“神父先生，阿卡汉姆，都死了……我不能让你离开这里……”<br/>
“你不要再说了，不要再说了。”斯巴达痛苦地抱头，冲着空气大吼。<br/>
维吉尔不能理解他在说什么<br/>
“对不起，对不起……”<br/>
他呻吟，嘴角抽搐，最后露出了释然的神情。<br/>
一声枪响，他饮弹自尽。<br/>
血花飞溅的瞬间，维吉尔绷紧的弦终于断了，啪的一声，就是这样，滑稽的类似汽水瓶爆开的声音。他沉入了黑暗，狂热地希望自己再也不要醒来。<br/>
恍惚间，他好像看见但丁走向了妈妈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>          维吉尔还是醒来了，在但丁怀里。<br/>
鳞片消失，仿佛从没存在过。<br/>
除了满手半凝固的血块，没东西能证明刚才发生的事是真实的。
旁边是漫天的火光，热浪滚滚，火舌舔舐着曾经由爸爸刷上油漆的墙壁，浓烟笼罩妈妈精心打理的花园，曾经的家支离破碎，木材的呻吟和玻璃的爆裂声不绝于耳。<br/>
维吉尔茫然地看着被血和火焰染红的天空，没有挣扎。<br/>
爸爸妈妈没出来，他们死了，一切都没了……<br/>
他回不来了，父母也回不来了。<br/>
想到这儿，他爆出笑声，他哈哈大笑，冲着天空大笑，笑得前仰后合，笑得泪水艰难地流出，“但丁，你为什么不救他们，为什么！”他笑着怒吼，鼓起一个孩子最大的力气猛锤但丁。<br/>
“为什么，为什么！”清水般的鼻涕流进嘴里，又咸又涩。<br/>
心在狂跳。<br/>
“对不起，我做不到。”但丁没有争辩，低声如是说。<br/>
正确来说是没有必要。
“为什么......”他倒在但丁怀里大哭，妈妈以前在他小时候常说维吉尔不像别的孩子那样哭闹或者欢笑，甚至对他的情感表达有些担忧，但如今看来完全没有问题，只可惜妈妈永远都不会知道了。<br/>
但丁紧拥着他，直至夜幕低垂，繁星闪烁，哭累的孩子沉沉睡去。<br/>
“我们离开这，好吗？”<br/>
孩子点点头，下意识地往他身上扭动依偎，索求温暖。<br/>
溃败，腐烂，荒芜，不用急，慢慢来，现在他们两个有的是时间。<br/>
但丁露出宠溺的微笑。<br/>
今天对但丁而言是个完美的一天，他甚至有些感谢那个老头，让这一天来得早了许多，虽然他的活宝贝受了苦，但日子会好起来的。<br/>
杀虫让树苗不舒服，但没什么害虫挡在他们两人之间了，这更重要，它是必经的过程。
慢慢等待手植的小树长出果实，虽然青涩稚嫩，但味道也已甜美馨香得难以置信。<br/>
呼，美妙绝伦。<br/>
最令他欣喜的是这孩子永远属于他了，永远，永远的永远，加多少个永远都无所谓。<br/>
伟大的红龙就是要吞吃，占有，毁灭，繁衍。<br/>
红龙要等他长大，然后教会他如何吞吃，占有，毁灭，繁衍。<br/>
但丁抱着维吉尔消失在茫茫夜色之中。<br/>
我确实是最恶毒的恶魔，但也是最爱你的人啊。
留下喜悦的火焰熊熊燃烧。</p><p>这东西太草，我找了两个小时敏感词没找齐，结果还是走链接，剪切，黏贴，回去剪标题，回来这里就没了，崩溃了，重头收拾旧山河 朝天阙......<br/>
这玩意一开始发错版本了，我和老哥高三狗，被限制电脑，只能一起用一台，文档得到处乱藏全叫新建文件，结果就爆炸了。上次也算占tag抱歉<br/>至少也有收获，名字改短了点……
红龙的设定挺有意思，隔壁暴雪的大菠萝好像也用了这个。<br/>
之前那篇我都不记得名字的悬疑文是这篇的爸爸，这里全是喜欢的废案，就先弄出来了……2333新年快乐啊</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>